


Hurricane

by laurelhealy



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelhealy/pseuds/laurelhealy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire led the revolution in his bedroom and Enjolras set all the zippers free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a little fic thing I based off of the Panic! At The Disco song Hurricane.

Grantaire didn't know what to feel. Every time he saw him, he thought about him. Every time he didn't see him, he thought about him. He thought about him in his sleep. He thought about him every moment. He started to blank out during class, because he started to brainstorm and fantasize about him. When their eyes met, he couldn't speak a word. When he walked into the room for that first time, he got rigid and blushed immediately. His life was falling in the gutter.  
It was time to get some help.  
Who was that man?  
-

"COURFEYRAC! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE!" Grantaire yelled to his roommate. 

There was a stumbling down the stairs and a few seconds later, his friend popped out of the stairway. 

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You know the guy who was transferred into our homebase?"

"Oh, the smart guy you have a crush on? His name is Enjolras. He transferred because he apparently tried to start a riot, but he seems completely normal to me."

"What? I don't have a crush on him."

"R, if we were in a cartoon, when he first walked in the room we would see hearts in your eyes. You literally made it obvious you had a boner."

"I did NOT!"

"Really?"

"Maybe."

"So yeah. I know him. What did you want to talk about him for?  
Oh /wait/."

"SHUT UP.  
Okay.  
How can I talk to... Enjolras?" His name tasted sweet upon Grantaire's lips. It was a graceful name for a more than perfect person. 

"Well, it looks like Love Doctor Courfeyrac has to strike again."

When their friend Marius Pontmercy had a major crush on a perky blonde who obviously liked him back, Courfeyrac and their other friend Eponine Thenardier had hooked them up. It went perfectly. Yet Courfeyrac notices all of that stuff but Combeferre swooning over him, secretive. 

"Love Doctor Courfeyrac has made a diagnosis.  
Mr. Grantaire, you do indeed have an Enjolras problem.  
Prescription: Just talk to the guy!"

Grantaire blinked. He may have had come off as antisocial yesterday. But today was the day to turn it around. As the microwave beeped he took his bacon-egg-and-cheese Hot Pocket and gave Courfeyrac his. 

"Oh, Love Doctor Courfeyrac?" He said in a mocking tone. "You're still in your pajamas."

Looking down at his undershirt and boxers, Courfeyrac sped back up the stairs to get ready for school. 

Grantaire laughed as the words repeatedly coursed through his mind. /Crush. Obvious. Enjolras. Talk to him. Talk to him. Talk to him./

Grabbing his backpack and yelling back upstairs the time, he brushed his hair on the way out to the bus stop.  
He was going to talk to Enjolras.


	2. Enjolras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire is dead set on talking to Enjolras and not failing at it.  
> But being who he is, would you really expect it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating it.  
> Sorry for the wait!

There was only a single thought in his mind. Not homework, not classes, not lunch, not gym.   
It was obviously Enjolras.  
Why was it that they were only in the same homebase, Woodshop, Lunch, and Gym? Okay that's kind of a lot, but still! He wasn't as smart as him. Gym was second period, after English. Once he got on the bus, he sat and waited.  
And waited.  
And waited some more.  
Courfeyrac, as if seeing the emotion in his mind, stifled laughter.   
Disregarding that, he thought.  
How was he going to talk to him?  
What was he going to say?  
What if he thought he was weird?  
See, this is why he drinks.

The bus came to a stop at the school and everyone got up, gradually sifting off to school. Homebase time.  
Enjolras time.  
When Grantaire stopped off at his locker, he realized the unused one next to his that he had used for his extra things had a lock on it. He groaned. The school must've found out for once. Damnit.  
Grabbing his things for first and second period, he scuttled to the classroom. Closing the door, he realized he once again was late and everyone was going out the door he just came in. Groaning, he realized he had missed his Enjolras time. But woodshop was second period! He could talk to him there! Yeah!  
As he was thinking, he ran into a large pole and everything went black.

When he regained consciousness, he heard the voice of the nurse blurrily.   
"Was he drunk or hungover?"

"Not this time." Answered the unmistakable accented voice of his roommate. "He didn't at all last night. I do have a slight idea of what happened though."

"Oh, and what is it?"

"Love."

"Oh, so he has a special lady now? Good for him."

"Yeah. Let's go with that."

"What?"

"Look, he's waking up!"

Grantaire was indeed waking up. Once he regained the strength to speak, he slurred the words together in a jumbling mess.

"howlongwasiouwhathappeneddidimisssecondperiod?"

Courfeyrac paused for a moment to process the information, then answered.

"You were out for approximately two hours. You smashed into a pole. And second period is ending in two minutes, so you should go straight to your locker, then third."

He nodded a 'thank you' to the nurse, and casually walked out the door with his friend.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT I MISSED ANOTHER TIME." Grantaire angrily screeched. 

"Time?"

"I have woodshop with the new kid."

"Ah."

Next time, Lunch. After fifth period.   
That's pretty decent. His next periods were in desperate hope he would end up tripping in the hallway, only to have Enjolras pick him and them fall in love forever.  
Why is the hopeless romantic the alcoholic? 

Maybe they were in the same French Class? He wasn't sure about that one. He could be taking Spanish or German or something. Enjolras. That sounds French, right?  
He hoped.


End file.
